Saigo no tanjoubi
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Er hat nicht einmal aufgeräumt, nachdem er über euren Auftrag Bescheid wusste…“ Heftig zog es in seiner Brust, Schuld quoll hinauf wie dunkles klebriges Pech, das sein Herz umschlang, seine Luftröhre ausfüllte. Er schloss die Augen.


**Saigo no tanjoubi****  
**  
Luftschlangen auf dem Boden. Vier Becher auf dem Tisch, einer davon umgekippt. Auf dem Boden waren Kuchenkrümel verteilt und wenn man genau hinhörte, lag in der Luft noch das fröhliche Gelächter seines Teamkameraden.  
Das Fenster war angekippt, die zugige Luft war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.  
„Kakashi…"  
Er hörte seinen Namen kaum. In seinem Kopf spielte sich immer wieder die gleiche Szene ab. Obito, der durch die, in der er gerade stand, auf sie zu gerannt kam, das Tablett voller Tassen in der Hand. Obito, der über die Türschwelle stolperte und der Länge nach hinfiel. Obito, der sich seinen Zeh hielt, Rin anflehte, den Schmerz verschwinden zu lassen. Obito.  
„Er hat… nicht aufgeräumt…", schluchzte es neben ihm leise. Mühsam wandte Kakashi den Kopf, er hatte das Gefühl, als würde jeder einzelne Wirbel steif und hart und unbeweglich sein.  
Da stand Obitos Ebenbild, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, viel zu viel Lippenstift und dunklen Augenringen.  
„Er hat nicht einmal aufgeräumt, nachdem er über euren Auftrag Bescheid wusste…"  
Heftig zog es in seiner Brust, Schuld quoll hinauf wie dunkles klebriges Pech, das sein Herz umschlang, seine Luftröhre ausfüllte. Er schloss das Auge, was nicht von einer Binde umhüllt war.  
Blut. Eine zitternde Hand. Ein zerquetschter Körper.  
Kurze Szenen schossen in sein Gedächtnis, durchbohrten ihn und er öffnete sein Auge wieder. Er wusste nicht, welcher Anblick mehr zu ertragen war.  
„Kakashi, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du gehst."  
Er sah über seine Schulter hinweg in das besorgte Gesicht seines Senseis, sah dieselbige Schuld, die in seiner Brust sich wand, in den klaren blauen Augen des Mannes.  
Er nickte leise. Drehte sich um. Und ging den Flur hinunter, über die vertrauten Dielen, durch die Wohnung, in der er schon so oft gewesen war. In der er schöne Momente seines Lebens genossen hatte. In der er vergessen hatte. Vergessen gekonnt hatte. Jetzt war auch sie ein Ort der schlimmen Erinnerung. Der Schuld. Der Trauer.  
Er war allein.  
„Er spricht nicht.", hörte er das leise Flüstern von Uchiha-san.  
„Nein. Schon seit sie wiedergekommen sind, hat er kein Wort mehr verloren." Minato sah ihm hinterher, er spürte die Blicke, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten.

Es war ein warmer Nachmittag gewesen. Zu heiß für seine Verhältnisse. Sie hatten die Shouji geöffnet, auf der Veranda gesessen. Obito hatte sein Geschenk betrachtet, den Wecker hin und her gedreht und dann gefragt, was er mit dem Ding anfangen sollte. Seine Teammitglieder hatten synchron geseufzt und den Kopf geschüttelt. Uchiha-san hatte Kudamono und Dango gebracht und Obito dazu gezwungen, seinen Yukata anzuziehen, weil seine Gäste auch in etwas feierlicherer Kleidung angetreten waren. Es war nur höflich. Obito hatte gebockt und sich geweigert, aber dann klein bei gegeben und seiner Mutter ein _gamigami onna_ zugeraunt.  
Rin war beschwichtigend dazwischen getreten und hatte versucht zu schlichten, schlussendlich Obito aber mit ihrem Fächer einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gegeben, als er sich weiterhin weigerte. Sensei hatte gelacht, wie immer, ein wenig Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, ein kleiner Zweifel daran, dass sein Team jemals diszipliniert sein würde. Kakashi hatte das Essen nicht angerührt, auch den Tee nicht getrunken, sondern an einem Pfosten gelehnt und in den Garten hinausgestarrt, die grünen saftigen Grashalme betrachtet und seinen Gedanken nachgehangen. Ruhig hatte er den Diskussionen und Gelächter gelauscht, und langsam, ganz langsam – so wie immer – hatte sich der Friede um ihn gelegt, ihn umschlossen wie eine warme Decke, ein Lufthauch, sanft und duftend und er hatte es genossen.  
Er hatte es genossen.

Nun zog die kalte Luft durch das dunkle Gebäude, in dem sich nur noch Schwarz wiederfand, tristes schweres Schwarz und kein warmer Hauch mehr, nur noch zugiger Wind, der durch die leeren Zimmer heulte, klagte, über den Verlust eines Kinderlachens.  
Er wollte weg hier.  
Er wollte warmen Wind. Helles Lachen. Er wollte Friede.  
Aber er wusste nicht, wo er ihn finden sollte.  
Also gewöhnte er sich an den kalten Wind. An starre Gesichter.  
An den Krieg.

Die Decke unter ihm war warm, warm von dem Boden, der den ganzen Tag die Sonne genossen hatte, warm von der Sonne selbst, die ihre letzten Strahlen auf die Erde warf.  
Ein paar Meter entfernt, schubste Sakura Naruto gerade in den kleinen Bach, polterte wütend darüber, dass er seinen Tee über ihre Sachen verschüttet hatte. Sasuke saß neben ihm, hatte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht aufgesetzt, aber er sah das kleine Lächeln, das in seinem Mundwinkel hing.  
Der Wind strich warm um seine Nase, trug Narutos beschwichtigendes Lachen zu ihm hinüber.  
Warmer Wind. Helles Lachen. Friede.  
Er hatte ihn schlussendlich doch gefunden.

- owari

saigo no tanjoubi = letzter Geburtstag  
shouji = Schiebefenster/-tür, mit weißem Papier beschichtet  
kudamono = Obst  
dango = Reiskuchen (aus Tofu glaub ich ^)  
yukata = Sommervariante vom Kimono, einlagig, wird auch zum Schlafen angezogen  
gamigami onna = Hausdrachen

Titel und Geschenkidee stammt von Tatsu selber. :D  
Den Rest hab ich mühevoll aus meinem Gehirn hervorgezaubert, nachdem ich eine Viertelstunde lang auf einen weißen Bildschirm gestarrt hab.  
Habt Freude daran.  
Tatsu gewidmet. 3 Für Power-Gakuto. :DD


End file.
